The field of the disclosure relates generally to detectors for imaging systems, and more particularly, to a photodiode array.
Conventional photodiode arrays utilized in detector modules of imaging systems (e.g., medical imaging systems such as CT systems) typically include a complex integration of a number of components. For example, the detector module is typically constructed of multiple stacked optoelectronic and electronic components that are mechanically and/or electrically coupled to one another via various intervening layers and interconnects. However, the inventors have observed that the high number of components and/or layers required for such configurations result in a detector that is costly and suffers from reliability and yield issues due to the complexity. Moreover, as the number of components or layers increase, instances of mismatched rates of thermal expansion between components increases, thereby resulting in poor alignment of layers, thus further decreasing reliability and providing an unacceptable yield.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved photodiode array for imaging application.